The Central Station
by Belavampiresoul
Summary: Eren is German. He is a traveler who loves to read and tries to see the bright side of every situation. Levi is French. He's the only child from an outstanding family and the weight of everything is slowly bringing him down. Thanks to Levi's bad habit of not paying attention when he's walking, they meet in a train station in Europe, and a lot of weird things started to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Is a hot day in the middle of summer. The train station is completely pack with people.

It's wonderful how in this season the streets of the whole Europe are full of foreigners.

The tourists contrast in the crowd. The conversations in a dozen languages flow in the air almost harmoniously. People of every age and diverse countries join together in the European cities to satisfy their desire to discover a whole new culture and to try out new things.

Including me.

I was so spaced out that I didn't realize how late it is. My train must be almost gone, and I don't even have the slightest idea of which one it is or where do I have to go to join my train.

I walk to the nearest ticket office to ask for some help, but when I am about to talk to the girl who is at the other side of the window, I notice something too obvious to have been ignored until this point.

I don't know how to speak fucking French.

Shit.

I look at my watch again and I panic. Five minutes left until the train doors are closed and I don't know where I have to go. And I can't even ask. Shit.

The only thing left to try is to ask for help in English. But it is useless. The girl doesn't understand me. She just looks at me with arrogance (like it isn't her fucking job to help me) and then she stops looking at me like I don't exist. Fucking fantastic.

What the hell am I going to do?

Suddenly I feel how something trips with my back and I hear a dry sound coming from behind me. I turn around looking for the source of the noise and I find I guy rubbing his forehead with a furious look in his face while he murmurs something that obviously I can't understand in French. Apparently, he's just a young boy. He is way too short. But I can't see his whole face, so I don't really know.

I ask him politely in English if he's okay, but the only thing he gives me is a stare that could have killed me. At least it seems like he understood me. After all, he's the one who collided against my back. I could have just ignored him, it isn't my problem. I just wanted to be a nice guy. You can't even be a nice guy anymore. Whatever.

Wait a moment.

He speaks French. He understood me. Bingo.

"Uhm, Hey? Can you understand me?" I ask. Better being sure than sorry, I can't keep losing my time.

"Of course I can fucking understand you, and I wish I didn't because your voice is annoying. God, I hit my head hard." He answers me in perfect English.

"Yeah! You do!" I shout. Probably more excited than I should, but I don't really care about what this guy thinks about me, I just want to find my fucking train. "Can you help me? I need to join a train in like, uhm, right about now, but I don't know where it is. I tried to ask for help but I can't speak French."

"Whatever, just move. I should be getting into my train too, but here I am, losing my time with you"

I take the ticket out of my pocket and I show the piece of paper to him. After a few seconds, his expression turns into deep discomfort, and he sighs. Abruptly, he gives me back the ticket and he starts to walk away. I don't get it. Didn't he say he was going to help me? I already hate this guy. At this rate probably I am going to lose my train.

Suddenly, he looks at me from the distance.

"Aren't you coming?" He asks me, emotionless. "We are going to miss out train."

Oh. I see.

Maybe I don't hate him that much.

After all, the guy did help me. And I thought he was a total douche. Well, that he helped me doesn't mean that he isn't a douche. Because honestly, he acts like one.

Whatever, I don't care. Right now I'm in a comfy compartment of the train by myself. Soon I will be in Amsterdam.

Really, I can't stop thinking about the way that traveling in Europe is so easy. Literally, you can be anywhere in a matter of hours. No unbearable airports, no having to show your passport every two seconds, no having to get into a plane. There's like a million reasons. And I haven't even talked about how cheaper it is to travel by train. Plus, you can admire a lot of beautiful places by the windows.

Soon, the machine starts.

After approximately ten minutes of peace and calmness, I hear the door being opened and I turn my gaze to see who dares to perturb me.

I couldn't have been more surprise.

The little guy, again. Really. What is he doing in here? I think he made clear enough how much I disgust him, and we were together just for like, five minutes. Anyways, when I notice that he just stands there without saying anything and looking at me with the same bored expression he always seems to have, I can't keep quiet.

"Eh, do you need something?" I said in English.

"All the other compartments are full. Believe me, I don't want to deal with you, or anyone, either, but apparently luck is not by my side. Oops, how sad is that." He says while closing the door without making a single noise and he sits right in front of me.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Does he really treat everyone like this? Or it is because of me? But if he doesn't even know me! Someone has to take him out of the pedestal he thinks he is, and I hope it isn't me.

These are going to be the longest three hours of my life.

It doesn't even matters. I am not going to fight. If there's no other place available for him to sit, what can I do? I don't think he made it on purpose if he hates me as much as he said.

Minutes feel infinite. Any of us says anything, but he doesn't seem to care. But I do. I feel uncomfortable. And I try to distract myself by looking at the window, but I can feel him staring at me with his sharp eyes. God, if he's not going to talk, why he doesn't just ignores me?!

I can't take it, bless my imprudence.

"Uhm, what's your name?" I say. I know that probably I look pretty pathetic right now, and the way I ask doesn't help me at all.

He looks at me with superiority and raises his eyebrows. I should have kept quiet. Too late.

"Levi"

Wow, he really answered me. I thought he was not going to, and I was going to feel even more stupid. If that is even possible.

Levi. What an unusual name. It doesn't seem too French. Well, nobody has said that he is French. But he looks French. Now I realize that all this time I was way too embarrassed and uncomfortable about the whole situation to even look at him properly.

The first thing I noticed was his height, of course. It was hard to ignore, actually. He's like, 5'2? 5'3? Okay maybe 5'4, being generous. At first I thought it was a kid, who had tripped on me, but no. What a surprise. Okay, going back to the real thing. We could say that French people are not that tall. The averages are a whole head shorter than me. Maybe I am too tall. Probably he is French.

Next thing I saw were his eyes. They are sharp, and grey and totally beautiful, even if I don't want to admit it, they are really pretty.

Then, we have his particular hair; we could call it like that. Because it is pretty weird. It's extremely straight, and black as night, totally neat. But, it has a perfect undercut. And it may sound absurd but it looks great.

Fuck. He's hot. Like, really hot. And I didn't realize until now. What's wrong with me? Some ovation over here for me, thanks. Why does he have to be so grumpy? If he weren't, I would say that he is almost perfect. Even if he is 5'3.

I think I must have zoned out again for a long time without noticing, because now he is looking at me like he is waiting for me to do something.

"Are you stupid?" It's the first thing I catch. So much kindness from him overwhelms me.

"Hun?" In the middle of confusion I am that's the only thing I manage to say. Yep. I am stupid.

"I've asked you like three times your name now, but you've been looking at me like I am a piece of meat for the past five minutes."

"Eren" I whisper. Then I clear up my throat and I say:"Eren Yeager"

My accent is really strong, probably it sounded odd.

"German, right?" He asks again. He is really putting effort in trying to have a decent conversation with me. I am impressed. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.

"Yeah" I quickly reply, and I smile at him. He looks away and concentrates in the landscape. The different shades of green in nature blend together thanks to the speed the train goes. The sky is clear, but as we move closer to the Coast of the Netherlands, it changes. It becomes colder and the darkness opens up all around us.

An hour goes by, and the figures at the other side of the glass are now indistinguishable. But Levi doesn't seem to mind about it. He hasn't taken his eyes off the window. He feels kind of absent. It really doesn't seem like he's looking outside the window anymore. He is more like spaced out. Lost inside himself.

I can't help staring at him every couple of minutes. It's an almost ethereal picture. His skin is extremely pale and it contrasts with the black color of the coat he is wearing. One of his hands is daintily under his chin, and he rests his head in such hand.

His delicate features emanate melancholy. He looks like a paint. I would like to keep watching him, but that would be strange, I guess. Even if art exists to be looked at.

To distract myself, I take a book out from my bag and I put it in the cold surface of the table that is in front of me, while I try to fix the chaos inside my bag. The book is old and it's falling apart, but it's one of my favourite books since I was a kid and I would like to keep it as long as it's possible. It is brown, and its title is written in a really cursive and delicate gold typography. However, it's so old that the name of the author is erased. You can barely read the title now.

When I am about to take the book to start reading, I see that Levi has taken his eyes away from the window and he is looking straight at my book full of curiosity.

Again, he doesn't say anything, but in his eyes I can see that he wants to.

"Die unendliche Geschichte" My voice sounds rough and it's a million times deeper when I speak in my mother language. He startles a little bit when he hears me, and he looks at me disconcerted.

"Sorry" I say "Usually I forget that not everybody speaks German." I stop talking for a few seconds. "It's the Neverending Story" I finally say.

His expression changes from surprise to amazement. He takes one of his bags and then he grabs something from inside it, and he takes out another book and leaves it in the table, close to mine. Both are the same size, but his isn't as bad as mine. It is navy blue and the typography of both is exactly the same, oddly. The title is in French, so I can't understand what it says, but I recognize the name of the author in a corner and I look at it amazed.

"Michael Ende?" I ask, even if it's obvious. But I am a little bit confused. "L'histoire sans fin?" I try to read the title out loud, but I fail completely. My French is a joke, and I smile nervously at the man who is in front of me, trying to not look like a total idiot. I would be happy just looking like half an idiot, at least. I fail, again. He is covering his mouth with one of his hands trying to hide a sardonic smile, not putting much effort into it. My smile goes from nervous one to a real one when I see how his face grows brighter in front of me. I even laugh a little and I speak again.

"Is it the same book?" I ask, honestly interested and he agrees quickly. He's not smiling anymore, but he doesn't have the same look of perpetual boredom in his face. He is just relaxed, keeping the seriousness, but chill.

"What a coincidence, don't you think?" I take his book and I open it in a random page. As it is obvious, I don't understand a thing, but it is a really beautiful version of the book, and I am just looking to admire it. He does the same, but he takes it so gently that I guess he must be afraid of tearing apart my book.

For a while, none of us talks. And it is weird, because we are totally immersed in books whose words we don't understand, we are just simply astonished by what they are, because even if they look so different from each other, they tell the same story.

Suddenly, the silence is broken.

"This is my favourite book" We say in unison and our eyes meet again. After all these coincidences, we are not really surprised anymore, we just smile a little embarrassed, but the awkwardness we were wrapped in at the beginning of the trip is almost gone, and now inside the compartment just exists an aura of confidentiality.

"My mother used to read me this all the time when I was a little kid. It didn't matter how many times she did. Every time the book was over, I always asked her to read it an over and over again." I don't know why am I telling him this, I just do, and since he doesn't look annoyed by it, I continue. "She did like a million times" I smile "Until I learned how to read. It's weird. The author of this book was from Bayern, and it seems like something you must read if you are German, but not really many people have done it." I close the book and I leave it in the table, where it was. "What about you?" I ask him. Maybe I'll be able to keep the conversation alive a little longer; maybe he is going to ignore me. Who knows? Probably he is going to ignore me. I can feel it.

But, as surprisingly ad it seems, he answers me.

"Uhm, well. All my life I homeschooled. I guess that is basically why I had so many free times when I was a kid. And I wasn't exactly what we would call sociable, but that never bothered me. I always preferred to stay at home and read than to being running aimlessly god knows where." He stopped for a moment and made a resigned face. "There were a lot of books at home, so one day I just took this one and I kind of fell in love with it."

I wanted to ask more about his lie, but I had this feeling that he wouldn't answer. After all, this person wasn't as unbearable as I first thought.

I look at my watch and see that two hours have already passed since we left Paris. The sky has completely darkened by now. And soon we will be arriving Amsterdam. The day has being so busy that I skipped all meals without noticing. And now, I am starving. So, without saying a thing I stand from my sit and walk to the door, but when I open it I see that Levi is looking at me, and realize that leaving without saying anything isn't really polite of me. Oops.

"I am going to look for some food, do you want anything?" I ask, carefree looking at him from the door. He grabs something from his pocket and points it into my direction. I detail the thing and I see that it is a ten euro bill. "Can you bring me a black coffee? The largest one, please?" He looks at me, waiting. He sounds more like demanding me to do it than asking me to, but I don't really cares.

I don't take the bill, just smile at him and leave the compartment.

When I'm back, I have a tray with two large coffees and a plate full with two chocolate crepes. From outside of the compartment, I see Levi reading, he is resting his back against the window and his legs are on the sit. He looks really concentrate, and I wouldn't want to have to disturb him, but with my hands full of things I can't open the door. And if I try, probably I am going to make a disaster.

I hit the door with one of my feet, and Levi looks for the source of the noise. He gives me a quick glare and he understands what I am asking him to do. He drags through the sit until he is close enough the door to open it without having to walk. Then, he goes back to the same position he was, but he does not open the book again.

I walk in the compartment and I put the tray on the table, then I close the door, and I finally sit. He hasn't moved at all, so the coffee stills intact in the tray. I look at him, expect him to do something. But he doesn't, so I just take the glass and I put it in front of him, at the other side of the table, and he stares at me.

"Thanks." He whispers. And I give him a smile. I didn't realize how hungry I truly was until I had these delicious looking crepes in front of me. When I take the silverware to start eating my food, Levi is looking at me frowning, and I abruptly stop moving and I keep my lips a little open, but instead of eating, I say:

"is something wrong?" My eyes move rapidly. To the tray, to his face, to the tray, to his face. "Don't you like the coffee?"

"No. The coffee is perfect." He answers. I keep looking at him, expecting him to say something, and apparently he does understand because he starts talking again. "It's just that" He points at the window. "It's like ten pm, and you are eating chocolate crepes." He raises his eyebrows and I don't get the point yet.

"Uhm, and? Aren't you French?" I make a pause. "Crepes are French, aren't they? Vive le France!-I joke enthusiastically in my pathetic French. "And they are delicious."

He smiles and even throws a little laugh.

"And what does one has to do with the other?" He keeps smiling a little. "The fact that I am French doesn't mean that I just eat crepes and omelet's sandwiches with wine." He stops for a moment, thinking. "Actually I rarely eat those things."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, incredulous. "I love wine. Not as much as beer, of course, but it is okay" I haven't taste my food yet, so I take the silverware again and I take a bite. I taste it. It's sweet, but not to much to disgust me. They melt as soon as they touch my tongue. They are truly delicious.

I ask Levi if he wants some, just to be polite, but he looks at me with revulsion and starts saying something about how disgusting it is to eat with the same silverware or something about bacteria that I don't really care about because I am way too busy enjoying my food.

When my food is over, a woman's voice comer from the loudspeakers of the train. She talks in English with a strong accent.

"We_ have the pleasure to inform you that we will be arriving Amsterdam's Central Station in matter of minutes. Please, we ask you to keep your belongings close and prepare to evacuate. Thank you for choosing us. Enjoy your stay. Welcome to Amsterdam. Tot ziens!"_

When the message is over, I start to get ready to leave the train soon. My baggage is not much. Just a suitcase and a handbag. Levi does the same. Unlike me, he just has two handbags, bigger than mine, and his height makes me wonder if he's able to carry them. I ask him if he wants some help, but I just receive a mortal glare from him.

After twenty minutes or so, the train starts to lose speed, until it finally stops. We stand from our sits and we are ready to leave the compartment.

Levi is leaves before me, and I take a quick glance over the place to be sure that I am not forgetting anything, and I see that Levi's book remains on the table. I take it and I put it inside my bag, speeding to see if I can reach him before it's too late.

When I am out, I can't find him in the crowd of people there is, but I keep searching and from afar I see a short person standing in the middle of people. Levi.

His back is turned to me, and apparently he's reading something from a wall. When I'm standing beside him, I notice him frowning hard. His sharp eyes seem half their normal size now, and when I look at the sign in front of us I understand why he is so upset.

It's written in Dutch.

"Why the hell in a city like Amsterdam they don't have English translations for this things like, what the fuck" Suddenly I hear his voice and I see how pissed off he actually is. "I don't get it." He says.

"Uhm, want some help?" I ask him, that's the less I can do, right? After all he hadn't helped me before; I would probably be sleeping in a bench somewhere in Paris dying of hypothermia.

He looks at me, stills frowning.

"You speak Dutch" That certainly doesn't sounds like a question. His voice is cold and words are completely emotionless when they leave his lips. I am just going to pretend it wasn't a statement.

"Not exactly. But it's a lot like German. Easy when you get used to it, I guess." I read the sign without much difficulty. "Where do you need to go?" I ask him.

"Barbizon Palace"

I've never been in Amsterdam before, so I don't have a mental picture of the hotel he's looking for. I'm glad I am able to understand the map in front of me, because otherwise I would be pretty fucked up.

I found a big, blue spot in the map pointing out exactly the place the hotel was. "NH Barbizon Palace" it says. It was kind of weird Levi failing at finding the location by himself since it was literally in front of the train station. I mean, it wasn't that hard even if you didn't speak Dutch. Like there was a huge spot showing the exact place we were, and you just had to cross the street to get in there. But whatever, I took a moment to look for the place I was going to stay in while I was at Amsterdam, and I found it rapidly. It was a little farther from the station, but not by much.

I look at the guy beside me and I tell him that his hotel is less than five minutes away from where we are.

Although it was late at night, the city was illuminated and there was a lot of activity on the streets. Around me I could see a lot of people walking, sharing a drink with their friends at some bar, artists in every corner and musicians filling the city with they art. I didn't have enough chance to enjoy of the first impression the place was giving me because shortly after, we were standing in front of the hotel gates. And what I saw left me speechless.

I thought that it was going to be a normal place, like a good place, just a regular one. But instead, I was facing a light brown building with white pillars that mixed the modernity with ancient elements from a couple centuries ago. I didn't have to be a genius to realize that it was a luxurious place.

If from outside I was left without words, when I stepped in I was amazed.

The lobby was huge. The floor was like a chess board, and furniture were bright red with some mahogany elements. The bright red contrasted with the white pillars. It was elegant, combined harmoniously.

The place contrasted completely with the city. It was calm, everything was set perfectly. Nothing seemed too much, anything was out of place. There you couldn't hear the thunderous noises the city was filled up with.

We walk to a counter located at the other side of the room. A blonde woman salutes us in Dutch, and we do the same. Levi the way he could, trying to sound casual, and failing totally thanks to his attempt to speak Dutch, that was as pathetic as mine trying to speak French.

"Uhm, so…" Nobody had said anything yet and the woman was waiting. "What's your reservation number?" I ask him. He gave his passport to the employer, and from one of his pockets he took out a credit card. But not a normal credit card. It was a black American Express credit card. Yeah. Black. Yes. The most expensive one. Yep. He was a millionaire, apparently.

I look full with disbelief how he lends the credit card to the blonde girl, and how she took it away like it was nothing. The most common thing, you know. Something that happens every day. Routine. I kept the same face during she made the transactions. Levi seemed pissed off. Maybe he never stopped being upset. Okay I really wanted to say something; I remained silent just because it wasn't polite to ask people about how much money they had. I guess. Although if I had a black American Express credit card I wouldn't mind to let everybody know that I did. Believe me.

When she finished, Levi took his belongings and the woman gave him the key of his room.

Nobody said anything for a while, but our eyes met again so it became a little uncomfortable, until he talked.

"So…" He starts to say "thanks." He gives me a tiny smile, and I before I can react properly he turns away and murmurs something, I guess it was a goodbye. He starts to walk away and I don't move.

For a moment I felt lost. And I just stayed there watching him walk away like that. Soon, I just did the same.

Streets still the same, but all the things I felt the first time I entered into the city were gone. Suddenly all the tiredness my body had accumulated during the day fell into my shoulders and the only thing I wanted to do was to get into my hotel soon and go to bed.

The place I was staying at during my trip was, of course, much cheaper than the one Levi was. That didn't mean it was a bad place, just a regular one, for regular guys like me.

Easily I talked to the man who addressed the place. He speaking his Dutch and me talking my German. We understood each other without big trouble.

When I finally reached my room I jumped at the bed and I lay in there staring at the ceiling without thinking about anything for a while. The room wasn't excessively big, or small. Perfect for a single person. The blankets were navy blue. There were two doors. One is the bathroom I guess. And the other leads to a balcony. You could see the whole city from there.

I take my bag and I start looking for my pack of cigarettes, but as soon as I put my hand inside of it, I felt something hard that I didn't recognize as mine. I took the thing out and I saw what it was. Shit. The book. Right, that's the reason I ran like a maniac all over the station after I got off the train. Why am I so lackadaisical? The only reason I haven't lost my head yet is because It's glued to the rest of my body.

Whatever, I take my pack of cigarettes with one hand and the book with the other one. I go out to the little balcony and I support my body in the railing. I lit a cigarette and I open the book, discovering something I didn't see the first time I had it.

On the first page was something written in a really cursive, perfect calligraphy:

_Ce livre est la propriété de Levi A. Rivaille_

"Levi A. Rivaille" I said to myself while I took another drag.

Tomorrow I'll have to do another little trip to the hotel I've had been earlier.

And for some reason, I had a warm feeling in my chest for the rest of the night.


	2. Crowded Coffeeehouse and we laughed

For an instant after I opened my eyes I didn't recognize where I was.

When my mind finally woke up from its lethargic state, the memories of the previous day hit me.

Definitely it had been an odd day.

I stretched my back, but remain lying on the bed. I took a look at the watch placed on the bedside table, 8:00 o' clock in the morning. Pretty early, but perfect time to take a walk around the unknown city I was in.

I got up and locked myself in the bathroom, throwing the few pieces of clothing I was wearing on the floor and I entered the shower.

I felt the warm water fall through my body, relaxing my muscles. I cleaned myself quickly (I've never been a big fanatic of showers), and I stepped out, walking back to the bedroom.

I chose a plain white, long sleeve shirt and black jeans for the day. It looked good. White and black, easy and you couldn't fail. Then, I grabbed the basic stuff every guy needs when going out: wallet, phone, keys and cigarettes and I placed them strategically inside my pockets.

When I was about to leave, I saw the blue book misplaced on the bed, and suddenly I remembered that I had to return it to its owner. I had forgotten about it, so I took it with me. The mere thought of having a reason to meet with Levi again made my heart beat faster, for some reason, and the warm sensation that I had felt the previous night settled in my chest once again.

And with a dumb smile on my face, I left the hotel.

I walked aimlessly around the city. Not knowing where I was or where I was going. I wanted to explore the surroundings to make sure I wouldn't get lost at night.

After messing around for an hour or so, I realized that unconsciously my feet had taken me to Levi's hotel. It seemed as intimidating as the day before, and I wasn't so confident about this anymore. What if I bothered him? I mean, he told me like a dozen times how annoying I was, but he never really seemed serious about it, but what if he was?

But I had to return his book. Like, I had a valid reason to be there. God, why was I so nervous about it? It wasn't a big deal.

Whatever.

I gulped, and feeling like I was going to throw up, walked into the hotel.

* * *

><p>As shitty as I was feeling, I got up. I stretched my back and groaned in pain. I was even more tired than when I got into bed last night. Insomnia was a little bitch. All my life I've suffered from it. But sometimes it got worse.<p>

I tried to get help when I was a kid. Specialists just told me that I was way too young to relay on pills like that, so I had to suck it up and get used to exhaust my body to the point I would just collapse on my bed for sixteen hours straight, just to wake up and not be able to sleep for days, again.

As I got older, I sought help many times after that. But everybody just kept giving me the same pointless answers, and they asked me to try some traditional, natural homemade remedies.

All of them were completely useless, so the old bad habits always came back to me; but I guess that's okay. I can't even remember how it feels to not being tired, or the last time I didn't wake up feeling half-dead, so I suppose I don't really have any memory to hold onto or to cry over, preaching how much I miss to sleep at night.

Anyways, I don't know what I was being so dramatic about it. It's not like I was going to get better all of a sudden. Not even if I was in fucking Amsterdam.

I went into the bathroom and I lay in the tub for a couple hours. I didn't care. I had nothing to do. I guess I was going to take a look around the city later, but I wasn't excited about it. I just wanted to get over with the damn thing my family wanted me to do so I could go home as soon as possible.

I put on a grey coat with black pants and a pair of brown boots tied to my knees. I sat on a chair and I stayed there for a couple of minutes, until the room's telephone started to ring incessantly and was driving me crazy. It was only like nine in the morning. And I was in fucking hotel in Amsterdam. Like, who the fuck was calling?

I stood up and walked to the table the telephone was and I picked it up.

"Good morning Mr. Levi" I heard someone say in a pathetic attempt of English. I sighed. I already knew that understanding this person was going to be hard as hell. It was too early and I wasn't prepared emotionally or psychologically to deal with this.

"Morning" I murmured.

"I am sorry to disturbing you, Sir" The man paused, but I could heard him arguing with someone else in Dutch. For some reason the third voice seemed quite familiar, but it couldn't be, right?

"Here is a man requesting your presence. Shall we kick this person out or you wish to meet with him?"

"What? Who is this person?" I asked doubtfully. There was just one person who could be asking for me in this country, and certainly he wouldn't come to my hotel without previously setting a formal date.

The man started yelling at the third person, again, and I stopped understanding anything. I was already pissed and I wasn't going to stand these barbaric shouts much longer. God, they sounded like fucking Vikings. Honestly, I doubted there was something in that language that didn't sound like a threat of war.

Now the noises were a ridiculous mixed of English and Dutch, or German and Finish with Russian. Who knows? I was done with this shit.

People were such a pain in the ass.

"Shut the fuck up already!" I said lowering my voice. I had been tightening my jaw for so long that my teeth hurt. The other side of the phone went abruptly silent. And I was glad, because I was paying way too much money to stay in this place to have to deal with this kind of bullshit.

"I'm coming down to see who this mysterious guy is. Just stop." I told the man the nicest way I could. I didn't want to be an asshole either. I guess he was just doing his job. Even if he sucked at it.

I grabbed my bag pack, and after checking I wasn't forgetting anything, I left the room.

* * *

><p>I was stressed and I had the worst headache ever. Being a good person was hard. I could have saved me all this trouble.<p>

I looked at the book I was holding and I couldn't help smiling. For a lot of people, appreciating books so much might be strange. But for me, they were one of the things that helped me to keep going when I went through the hardest time of my life.

When you immerse yourself in a story, you forget about how bad things are. Maybe your life is a mess. Maybe your parents kicked you out of home, or you just discovered you had cancer. Maybe you failed your senior year of high school or someone broke your heart, but as soon as your hands meet the thin sheets, you can be a prince, or a soldier or a hero. You can live the love story you've always wanted, or being part of amazing adventures.

When you read, you are not sad, or angry, or frustrated. For me, reading was a relief almost as powerful as sleeping. Every time that I felt like everything was just too much to handle, I grabbed a book and I let it take my worries away.

Suddenly I wasn't stressed anymore.

I took a deep breath and I closed my eyes for a moment, and when I opened them again I saw from afar a petite figure that I recognized immediately getting off the elevator.

I knew that I shouldn't been staring at him like that, but I couldn't turn away. He was breathtakingly beautiful in every aspect. Like, the way he moved his hips when he walked was mesmerizing. And he was so thin and elegant that I just wanted to wrap him in my arms. And damn it, I shouldn't be thinking things like that.

Soon, I had him right in front of me, and I felt nervous. I couldn't talk, because I doubted I was going to be able to formulate something understandable.

Even if he had tried to remain expressionless, I've saw the way his eyes got wider, full of strangeness, for a few seconds. I had to admit that this really was a weird situation, and probably he though I was a psycho. Yeah, good impressions weren't my thing.

"Uhm, okay. What are you doing here?" he said. Wow, not even a good morning. Well, I guess coming from him, not being insulted in the first sentence was something.

"Hey, I mean, good morning" My voice was really raspy and I suddenly suffered from a tangle tongue. God, I was a joke.

He furrowed his eyebrows but he didn't look annoyed. Actually, it seemed like he was making fun of me. But well, that wasn't that bad, I mean, even I laughed at myself.

When I stopped having my internal fight, I saw him rolling his eyes and tilting his head back, hands of hips.

I had to say something, but he was so fucking handsome I couldn't think properly.

"Do you want a picture? They last longer." He spoke again, dragging every word and smirking like he knew exactly what I was thinking. And probably he did. My face always revealed everything I felt or thought. I was too full of emotion, and it troubled me all the time.

"No! I mean, I am sorry. It's just that you look nice." I said without thinking, and when those words left my lips I realized what I have done, and I panicked. "No! Wait! I am sorry, I didn't mean that! Well, you really look great but I didn't mean to say it our loud" I tried to fix it, but I kind of fucked it up even more. Four for you, Yeager.

I felt my face getting warm of embarrassment and I was sure I was blushing. I tried to cover it up with my hands but of course, it was helpless. I couldn't look at him anymore and I bit my lower lip, eyes stuck on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. I felt like a fifteen year old girl.

"You are a mess." I heard him and I sighed, feeling like crap. "But you are cute." He added.

I looked at him astonished and confused. Cute? What did that even mean? Like, was he hitting on me or something? He called me a mess too but, that wasn't important.

I felt like we've been there for a million years, but actually just a couple minutes had passed. I had contradictory feelings. I didn't want to stay there, feeling ashamed of myself, but at the same time I wanted to be with him as much as I could. There was something in the way he moved, the things he said and the way his gaze became darker when he thought no one was looking. And you may think that I didn't know him enough to say such things about him, but I just had a weird necessity of getting to know him. Like, the mere thought of walking away from him and never exchange words again gave me anxiety; it blocked my throat and I felt I was going to drown.

I wouldn't let it happen.

"Here" I handed him his book and he gave me a confused look.

"Yesterday you ran out of the train so fast that you left this behind you." I said lowering my voice, making the whole situation more intimate, "I supposed this book was pretty important to you, so I came here to return it." I looked at those eyes that were as alike as a storm, and I smiled, bewitched by his beauty, and I was sure I could look at him for hours and I would never stop feeling overwhelmed.

His head was facing the book he was holding, so I couldn't see his expression. He remained like that, and I was just expecting him to say something.

"So, you came all the way here just to give me this?" He asked so quietly that I barely heard him. He kept his gaze on the book. I opened my mouth in a failed attempt of saying something coherent, but the only things that manage to exit my lips were babbles, because that was exactly what I've done. And it had sense to me. Was it wrong? Not to me, but he said It in such way that made me doubt about my actions.

"I really appreciate it." Finally he looked at me and his expression was relaxed, even if he wasn't smiling I knew that he really meant those words. And it made me feel less insecure, and I knew that what I was about to do was insane, but I would take the risk because it was totally worth it.

"Have you already eaten breakfast?" I asked him, and I tried to sound as confident as I could, even if I was trembling a little.

"Are you asking me out?" He frowned and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Eh, maybe?" I said.

"So you really think that I would go out with a guy that I met a day ago in the weirdest way possible?" He paused and I felt I had something stuck in my throat, because damn, I couldn't breath and I went back to stare at the floor like the fool I was. "What if you are serial killer?" He added, voice as cold as ever.

I held my breath and I was getting dizzy. Running away seemed like a good option right now.

"Kid, I was joking. You look like you are going to pass out."

He was joking. Right. Oh god, I was so done with everything. Like, I felt kind of happy but I was angry at him for being such an asshole. Summary: I didn't know what I was feeling.

"Where are you taking me then, Eren?" I heard him say, and I felt the luckiest man alive for having the pleasure of hearing him say my name.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure why I didn't shake this kid off of me. I could stand him more than I did with most people. I guess that was enough reason to not push him away, yet. And who knows? Maybe I could have so fun.<p>

Whatever.

Now, we were heading to some café he had seen before. We walked silently. It didn't feel uncomfortable, at least for me. I was just too focused in the city around me that I couldn't have talked even if I tried.

Amsterdam was totally beautiful. It was like an antique city in the modern era. All the buildings matched perfectly together. Nothing seemed off, and the Amstel made the city a million times more unique. In France, we had the Sena, but since I didn't live in the capital I couldn't appreciate it much.

Not long after we left the hotel, we arrived to the small café Eren had been looking for. It didn't look much different from the other million ones that we had passed by, but he should have had a reason to pick this one. And it was okay, I knew almost nothing about this country.

The sign outside the place was a little weird. It was called Smokey and the sign had palm trees in it. Totally odd.

It seemed like a pretty popular place, because even if it was early in the morning, it was already crowded. I just followed Eren everywhere and we got inside the shop.

The moment I stepped in, I noticed the strong scent in the air and how much smoke was floating around us. I wrinkled my nose trying to identify what the smell was from. It wasn't cigarettes of course, either cigar. I looked around me and then I saw some people holding pipes close to their faces. And everything made sense.

"Its weed" I said, more for me than to Eren.

"Yeah, that's exactly why we came here" He was smiling at nothing while we walked. There were plenty of people inside, so he took my hand and he pulled me through the crowd. The touch made my skin prick and at first I wanted to push it away, but I knew what I wouldn't be able to reach the counter by myself, so I bit my lip and held his hand.

When we were ready to order, I was confused. Probably for inhaling so much shitty air full of weed. And because I didn't understand fucking Dutch. Déjà vu.

Eren started to talk friendly with the guy taking our orders. I looked at the showcase and I saw plenty of foods that I didn't recognize, of course. They seemed delicious, though. Behind the counter was a shelf full of bottles with labels in them that obviously I couldn't read, but they were filled with weed. I guess different types or something.

Eren's voice got me out of my self-absorption.

"Levi," Hearing my name said by him gave me shivers. I looked at him and found a beautiful, bright smile, "What do you want?" He asked me.

My eyes were back to the showcase. I didn't know what any of those things were, so what was I supposed to say? And I've never been a breakfast enthusiast, anyways.

"Coffee" I preferred to go with something that I was sure I was going to enjoy, than buying weird things. And I wasn't hungry, anyways. So I would stick with what felt right.

Eren's eyes went wide open and showed confusion. He narrowed his eyebrows like he had heard the best joke ever, and he even laughed.

"What? You are kidding, right?" His face was filled with disbelief and he covered it with one hand, staring at the ceiling.

He was pissing me off. What was so funny? I wanted to kick him so hard in the ass that he could taste it.

I stared at him the deathliest way possible, eyes more slanted than usual. Clenching my jaw. And surely he got it, because rapidly his expression changed to one of fear. Then, I crossed my arms and waited for an explanation.

"Have you ever smoked weed, Levi?" He was smirking, looking down at me. I opened my mouth, but there was nothing I could say, because I really haven't done it. And my silence was a confirmation. He burst into laugher, again.

"Well, after trying some, you'll want real food," He emphasized those two words, "Trust me on this."

I looked away, ashamed, and felt my cheeks heating up. Of course I knew what he was talking about. You didn't have to do weed to know that it gave you cravings. Like, I wasn't that clueless, for fuck sake!

I supposed I've haven't done it because I really never had the opportunity. Being from a small town really limited you to do things like that. Everybody knew you, so being caught doing drugs, drunk, or acting like the fucking stupid teenager you were, wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. And since I was the only child from an outstanding family, it was ten times harder.

I mean, it's not like I used to be one of those retarded 17 year old brats that only wanted to get high and drink until their livers failed just to gain the admiration of another bunch of brats. I just thought smoking weed was something that everybody had to do at some point, and it was my turn.

I spaced out for a while, and when I focused again in the boy beside me, I noticed that he was carrying a tray overflowing with food. Pastries, chocolates, something that looked like waffles. Sugar here, there, everywhere. I was getting diabetes just by looking at it.

He walked away slowly, looking at the floor. He was so clumsy I laughed, but followed him through the crowded room.

We went outdoors, and once I sat down I breathed deeply, enjoying fresh air. Well, partially clean air, because there were people smoking, too, but the air wasn't as filled with smoke as inside.

Eren sat up at my left and he left the tray on the table. He looked for something in the pockets of his jeans and took out a packet of cigarettes and his phone, and put them on the surface as well.

"Well, let's do the thing" He spoke and rubbed his hands together as if he was trying to warm them.

"Do you even realize how bizarre all this whole thing is, right?" I said mindlessly. I had my chin resting on my hand and I pulled my hair out of my forehead.

I stared, and really detailed him for the first time. His face was manly but he had delicate features. His jaw lines were strong and marked his face as a square. Then, I noticed how pronounced his eyebrows were, thick and darker than his hair; that was brownish with messy gold layers covering his forehead. He turned his gaze on me and those eyes paralyzed me for a second, making me hold my breath. They were the most intense shade of green you could imagine, but if you stared long enough, you could notice that the iris had some blue traces, too; that combination of colors made his eyelashes look so dark, that it seemed like he had eyeliner on, and at the same time, that whole mix contrasted with his tanned skin.

He was a handsome motherfucker.

"Yeah, I guess it is quite weird. But after all, we are in Amsterdam. You can't leave without trying this," He paused "You are going to enjoy it, Levi." My name rolled in his tongue and God, I swear, that sounded like he was hitting on me, and I wasn't a fifteen year old girl, damn it! Why did I feel so restless all of a sudden? And I couldn't control looking away to hide my face from him.

I cracked my knuckles and stared back at him with the most expressionless way I could.

"I didn't know you could buy weed so easily here, even if it's legal" I said, while I watched him take out something from his cigarette pack along with a lighter.

"Yeah man, it's as easy as buying booze." He lit the blunt he had taken from the packet and gave it a pretty long drag, swallowing the smoke and closing his eyes before letting it out.

"You know, since this is your first time, just like go easy with it," When he opened his eyes they were red as hell, "Anyways, I got enough blunts for like, all my trip, so suit yourself. My treat." He gave it another drag and handled the thing to me.

I held it between my fingers without knowing exactly what to do. I mean, I've smoke cigarettes plenty of times and it must be the same, but I felt quite nervous, even though it was ridiculous because this was just weed, not meth or something.

I was going to play it cool.

I brought the thing to my lips and inhaled, feeling the smoke going through me until it reached my lungs. I didn't cough because the sensation of having the smoke inside me was familiar, but as soon as I released it, I felt how my body went so calmed that I had to close my eyelids.

A weird heaviness expanded in my forehead to the rest of my face, and when I finally opened my eyes everything looked…odd. Like, the colors were brighter and everything sounded differently. Even the smallest things, like the birds or voices around me. And things seemed to go slowlier, or maybe it was me who couldn't move faster.

"Levi, look at me. How are you feeling?" Eren's voice sounded weird and I couldn't help smiling at him while taking another drag and repeating the process.

"Fucking fantastic, Eren" I answered and hell, my voice was a joke, and I laughed for no reason. I covered my face and gave him back the blunt. Somewhere deep inside my mind I knew that I was going to regret acting lie this later, but right now I didn't give a single fuck. "How are you?" I kept talking and smiling at everything.

"Oh God you are higher than the fucking Empire State" He answered me and we both burst in laugher.

"What are you talking dude, have you seen your eyes?"

"No man, but have you seen yours? You can barely keep them open." We spoke between laughs and people were looking, but everybody was so high that no one really gave a shit.

"I am hungry, Eren" I extended the last syllable of his name with a tone so high that it didn't even sound like my own voice.

"Well, you'll have to drink that coffee you wanted so much because do you see this food?" He pointed the tray with a finger, "it's all mine." More laughs.

"But," I shut up for a moment to try to put my shit together and find something coherent to say, "You are going to get fat." And I failed.

"I don't care; I'll be a happy fat guy then." He took another drag.

"Don't be stupid and give me something, I am going to die of starvation and it will be your fault," I grabbed the blunt from his hand and inhaled deeply once again, "and you'll be an unhappy fat guy in prison."

"Let's do something. I'll give you some of my delicious food, but I'll decide the way you are going to eat it.

I looked at him not understanding what he had said, but I agreed anyway, because I was really fucking hungry.

"Okay, okay. Let's see" The blunt was almost over. He took another drag, and then handled it to me, gave it the last one. I retained the smoke so much in my lungs than when I left it out, I was five times higher. If that was possible, at least.

When I was ready, and not so dizzy, I opened my eyes again, and Eren had moved so close to me that his face was just a couple inches away from mine. He was holding a piece of chocolate between his lips and his eyes were narrowed. I got it. I knew what he was expecting me to do. And I really, really, really wanted to do it. Eren was so fucking hot. And he looked a million times hotter like this. Or maybe I was just too stoned. But was it okay?

Whatever man, you only live once, that's what everybody says.

I cut the inches that separate our faces, but I stopped when I was close enough to reach the chocolate without touching him. However, I didn't move away.

I opened my mouth and tasted the sweet with my tongue, slowly, looking at Eren right in the eyes. Then, I took the piece of chocolate with my teeth and held it between my lips, exactly the way he was doing it before.

For a moment his eyes got wider, kind of perplexity in them. But then he smirked, shortened the distance, again, and broke a piece of the chocolate so closed to my lips that our noses brushed.

How he was able to do such things while he was so fucking high? Hell, he was fucking teasing me. I had to swallow the little portion of chocolate that was inside my mouth.

As I've always said, I wasn't blessed with patience.

I erased the distance between our faces and I ate the piece of chocolate that was interfering with my purpose. We haven't touched yet. My movements were clumsy as fucked up as I was. I looked at him, and I could felt his warm breath collapsing with my lips. It made me shiver, but I was sure he was feeling it, too. I had total control of the situation, and I was going to enjoy it.

I traced his lower lip with my tongue, as slowly as I could, and I knew that I've fucked up because he had saliva on his jaw, but the sight of Eren blushing made me go crazy. Then, I bit his lip and both breaths were mixing, and I knew I was torturing him, but I liked it. I tilted my head aside and smiled, mouths still touching.

For a moment, my eyes closed unwittingly, and the next thing I knew was Eren kissing me. His lips moved over mines and I opened my mouth, letting his warm tongue explore my cavity. It felt warmer than any other kiss someone had ever given me. Our tongues were fighting against each other, and I was losing.

I needed some kind of support, I felt like I was about to fall, so I placed my hands in the back of his head and tried to bring him closer to me. I wanted to feel him, all his heat. I wanted us to blend together, if that made sense.

Our kiss was a mess and we knew it, but it was so intense that it sent waves of electricity down my spine. He was fire and had burned me.

I was fucked up.

* * *

><p>When Levi backed off from me, my body craved his lips so much I felt empty. We looked at each other without realizing what we've just done, because we've roughly knew for a day, and you are not supposed to feel what I felt for someone that I met a day ago, right?<p>

Levi didn't look disgusted at all. And that made me happy, because I just wished he had liked the kiss as much as I did.

I wasn't sure of what I was feeling, because I was a disaster when it came to feel. I always felt too much for people that weren't worth it. I was always taken for granted, and it really sucked. Because I had so much love to give and nobody was willing to receive it. The last time I had felt this way for someone it had ended horribly. I wasn't completely over it yet. It still haunted me sometimes at night.

But I didn't want to think about this. Not now. I was going to enjoy the time around Levi. Who knew what was going to happen next?

I just really, really, really wished that didn't involve me being the one getting hurt again.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Warmness.

All I feel is warmness. I couldn't describe it even if I tried.

It's like I've been wandering through the coldest places of the world for years; that I've been sleeping on a bed made of ice; breathing glass; lost in a space full of ice floes hanging from the sky. A place the sun can't reach, where the flowers are not allowed to bloom. It's beautiful, certainly. But deathly. It's lonely. It welcomes you, makes you believe you are safe there. And you are overwhelmed by the sparkling pieces of blue that merge with the sky, so you stay. And for a while you feel okay. You are fine and it feels like home. But with time, the walls become higher, allowing life less and less. Freeze. The world you chose it's killing you. Nothing can survive in this kingdom of fatality. Unable to move properly, you drag yourself through the frozen lakes, but you can't escape. The choice you made was wrong.

But now I was warm.

LEVI

I opened my eyes and I felt an unknown calmness. The confusion after waking up hit me, and I stood up supporting on my elbows, realizing that I had no idea where I was or who I was laying down with.

I panicked.

I turned around abruptly, removing the arm that grabbed me from the waist, and when I saw Eren beside me, I sighed, relieved. My movements had been brusque enough to wake him up, and he stared at me from his position.

Even if I was somehow relieved for seeing a familiar face, I didn't remember how I got there. I didn't even know where I was, but judging by the perfectly matched decoration and using my head a little, I supposed I was in Eren's room.

But, why?

I tried to remember what had happened, but after attempting for a couple minutes I knew that it was pointless, and the only thing I'll gain from forcing my brain to function properly would be a migraine.

Out of frustration I covered my face with my hands and growled between them, a useless way to catch the sound, because it had been really loud, anyways, but I couldn't care less. A million questions revolved inside my head and I just wanted to know what the fuck had happened.

At least I had most of my clothes on. Most of them.

"You have ten seconds to explain what the fuck is going on before I beat the shit out of you, starting with why the fuck I'm half naked" My voice decreased an octave, it was sharp, threatening and it showed I meant my words and was ready to get a little violent if necessary.

"What? Don't you remember? Seriously?"" Eren spoke and his words sounded raspy, like when you've been sleeping for a long time and your throat gets dry, and it hurts. He cleared it and touched his neck, stretching his back, making the sheets slide off and I was given a sight of what they hid. I dry swallowed and maybe I stared for too long or bit my lips too hard, but it couldn't be helped. We got an eight-pack over here. And I really feared for the integrity of my ass.

Keep it nice, play it cool.

Damn he was too hot.

"Well, I wouldn't be asking you if I remembered, dumbass" I sat Indian style, so I could stretch myself, too. Suddenly all the anger I had felt, disappeared. No, damn! It's just that he was too attractive to worry about anything else. Maybe he was one of the hottest guys I've ever seen, and I was lying in the same bed with him, both half naked. Oh, I really didn't care about my ass anymore.

"But like nothing?" He seemed disappointed, for some reason. Maybe we had fucked and I had forgotten. That would be a shame. But I wouldn't mind if he wanted to make me remember, at all.

"No. I mean, yeah, I guess. The last thing I remember is being high as a fucking kite and your stupid stoned comments" I was calmer now. For some reason I felt safe with Eren beside me. I didn't know if that was a problem, but I liked how it made me feel. It's like I wanted to remain with him forever, and that thought lit something inside of me. I felt warm, in my chest, and soon that sensation reached every little part of my body, and suddenly I was burning. And I felt lost, like something off, or if I was missing something big.

"You felt asleep on me, and I carried you on my back here, because it was closer. And it didn't feel okay to just leave you on your hotel without knowing how you got there" He whispered so low that I barely caught his words. He looked tense. And I felt embarrassed after digesting the information. Carried me? Really? What was I? A fucking princess? Unacceptable.

Anger grew rapidly inside me. Not towards him, but myself, because I wasn't mad at him. I clenched my jaw and my teeth hurt. I wasn't mad; I was fucking pissed, because I didn't know anything. I wasn't in control of my emotions at the moment and that was exactly what was making me feel lost. And it was his fault.

"You shouldn't have to" I murmured and breathed, trying not to losing it.

"What? Yeah right I was supposed to leave you sleeping on a bench, high as fuck as you were" Eren said defensively, now both of us were pissed. Nothing good could happen with two angry guys in the same room.

"Don't talk to me like that, piece of shit, I wouldn't have been that fucked up if it wasn't for you" Eren sat up and was facing me now, and the desire to break that pretty face was hard to control. He smirked and that was it, I had lost it.

"Yeah, because I was pointing a gun to your head, shorty"

He crossed the line.

Even if I new I was already in disadvantage, I threw myself over him and I sat on his lap, grabbing his arms beside his head. Even if I was short, I was strong, and I knew I could break his fucking face if I wanted to.

With the movement, the sheet fell completely to the floor, and now I knew that Eren wasn't wearing any pants, either. He had just a pair of really tight boxers that covered just exactly the necessary. The view of his whole body sent a wave of electricity through my spine, and once again the anger I had felt inside disappeared as quickly as it came. Unconsciously, I lose the grip and I didn't have intentions of hurting him anymore. Because I couldn't. I was too distracted by his long, strong legs under me, and damn, how tall was he?

Once there, was impossible to stop analyzing the rest of his anatomy. His back was big, and he had such strong shoulders and arms that I was sure he could cut a thousand bitches with them. His collarbones were perfectly visible, I had a thing for those bones, and his were exactly how I liked them. Descending, his abdomen was flawless. Every muscle was fully marked and bewitched by them as I was; I caressed them with the tip of my fingers, going down until I reached his lowers abs. I stopped when I felt the thing material of his underwear, of course, but I really wished I could keep going down.

"Like what you see?" He threw at me, smirking the most arrogant way possible. I rolled my eyes so hard I swear I saw another galaxy behind my eyelids. But I didn't get off him. I released him from the grip, that honestly considering how strong he probably was, was useless.

The emptiness inside me just grew stronger, and I tried to remember once again. This time, I had a flash of Eren's face really close to mine. So close that it wasn't casual, it seemed intimate. But that's all I got, I didn't know what happened next, but I had a vague idea.

"You really don't know what happened, do you?" This time he talked softly with a pinch of disillusion haunting his features.

"I swear you are making me think that we fucked"

"What?" He stuttered, "No! We didn't, no!" He blushed, and it was so ironic how he looked like a Greek god and yet he was so naïve that a single word had the power to make him so uncomfortable. I could use that against him.

EREN

"Make me remember, Eren" When Levi leaned on my chest and murmured those words into my ear, my thoughts became a mess, and I couldn't think clearly anymore. I didn't want to, at least.

Even though I had felt kind of disappointed when he assured that he didn't remember anything, I didn't care anymore. It's not like it had been the best first kiss, anyways. Two stoned guys messing around, God, even my memories were blurry. Thank you, weed. But now, I had the opportunity of making a new first time, at least for him. Because, that's exactly what he was asking for, right? I might not be the brightest guy in the world but I knew my thing when it came to seduction.

He remained sitting on my lap, drawing invisible patterns on my abdomen. And damn, such "innocent" gesture was creating a problem between my legs. I had to move.

I pulled him down from his hair, a little hard maybe, so he fell on my chest. I grabbed his arms and I turned us around, so now he was under me. Levi frowned, but that was normal. I would be surprise if he weren't, actually. I got closer to him and I felt a burning thing inside me, not in a sexual way. I felt as if something inside me has lit a passion I've never experienced before. I wanted to get to know him, everything about him. I had set a goal and I was determinate to achieve it. I'll fight for this person, even if I didn't know why, something inside me shouted that he was worth fighting for; that he needed someone to fight for him. Maybe I've read too many books or this resembled a romantic bad comedy, but who cared. I'll fight to have my own story, incomparable to any other love poem, or book or movie. I was done with living in the past, done with listening non stop the same heartbreaking songs, done with fighting for someone that long ago had decided that I wasn't worth it. It hadn't been my fault. I had carried the weight of an abusive relationship for too long, but I was ready to move on.

I lowered my head, positioning my fingers in the curve of his neck, caressing the start of his scalp. His thin, smooth skin bristled under my touch and I breathed on his lips, tracing the lower with my thumb, separating it a little, viewing his white teeth. A sudden blow in the back of my head made me lose my equilibrium and I fell on him. He pulled me closer, tugging me down, and pressing my head strongly enough to know that he still had some sort of control of the situation.

His lips devoured mine, he bit them and a wave of pleasurable pain ran through me until it hit my lower abdomen. I felt hot, and our kiss just intensified as time passed. I pushed his tongue with mine until I found my way through his mouth, and I explored his whole cavity, spilling too much saliva on the process. A moan got stuck in his throat and the incomplete sound made me shiver. He held my neck so tight that it was going to bruise, but I was too focused on the new sensations that went through me to care. Hell if I did. The whole building could collapse over us and I wouldn't give a damn as long as our lips kept that connection they've settled. Electricity traveled through us, and we share our own light, exchanging the power and infecting the other with it. And suddenly I wasn't a person anymore; we weren't two guys messing around anymore. He was frozen bursts of air and I was the opposite; we collapsed with each other and create a giant, uncontrollable windstorm.

Sadly, nothing lasts forever and we eventually had to move away. And when we separate, we spent a good couple minutes trying to regulate out breathing.

"Don't treat me like a princess, Yeager" He said, harshly, even if he kept trying to breathe properly. He stood, supporting on his elbows and our faces were too close, again. He met my eyes with an unreadable look, and I noticed that his lips were swollen and red. I knew I had stared for too long.

"Abusing my personal space, move", He pushed me backwards and I almost fell off the bed, but I had just realized something, and I wouldn't let it pass.

"You remembered my name" I muttered softly, surprise showing through my eyes. In my mind it popped the idea that he wouldn't remember something like that if he didn't care, and it was almost pathetic how much that alone had cheer me up.

"Technically, your last name. And yes, I don't have Alzheimer" He stood up from the bed and stretched his back, dropping a few delightful noises. The sight of his body made me forget everything for a moment, because his skin was so pale and perfect that it seemed carved porcelain. Of course I would never say that out loud, I didn't want him to rip my balls off.

"It's just that" I was making a huge effort in not staring, "I don't remember yours" I confessed, but I hadn't realized it until the moment those words came out of my mouth. And I felt a little bad, because he had remembered mine and I couldn't do the same.

He looked at me, frowning and confused. Rolling his eyes and waving his head side to side, gesturing with his hands like I made an obvious statement.

"Maybe because I never told you what it is" I felt lost for a while. I was sure I had known his last name at some point, and I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes, concentrating in bringing back those memories. And it worked.

"Right! It was written on your book" I stood up too and walked through the room to grab my bag, taking out my packet of cigarettes and opening the curtains, so I could enter the balcony to smoke. The freezing air gave me goosebumps and I hugged myself, awkwardly, "I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it seemed familiar to me. Is it a common last name?" I tried to keep the conversation alive, as I lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

He had walked out too, and was standing beside me, supporting on the railing. When I spoke I noticed him tensing up, and I could hear his teeth rubbing at each other so hard it must be painful. He turned and was facing at me with his arm crossed over his chest.

"Not exactly. No", He replied, bittersweet. I had pissed him, somehow. I didn't know what I've done but I was sure I wouldn't touch that topic again. At least he tried not to be an asshole, "Anyways, which time is it?" He asked.

"Uhm" I muttered looking over my shoulder to set my gaze on the clock inside the room. Thanks God I had a 20/20 vision, because it was pretty damn far away and I struggled to understand what the clockwise marked. "Its 6:45 in the afternoon" I made it, and looked ahead once again, entertaining myself with what happened below us. I took another long drag, letting the smoke fill my lungs completely, and enjoying the feeling of peace that it gave me, releasing the poisonous substance out of my body.

"What the fuck!" Levi shouted abruptly and it frightened me, almost making me drop the cigarette of my hand, and I looked at him waiting, "Are you fucking kidding me, brat? For how long did we sleep?" He sighed as he rubbed his face; pressing the bridge of his nose as if he suddenly had gotten a headache.

"I hadn't slept more than four hours in a row in years" That had sounded like something personal, like if he pretended to just think it, not expressing it out loud, and had slipped. I didn't know what to say, so we got immersed in a comfortable silence.

His hand reached mine and he took the cigarette. Dragging from it and closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and his facial expression got totally calm, and I just had seen his features so full of peace when he was asleep. Looking at him so relaxed while he was awake was completely different, and I was staring at him again, but I wanted to admire the view while I could. Maybe I would never have the opportunity again.

Ouch, that had hurt. I shook my head trying to dissipate those thoughts.

"Well, I have to go" As I heard his words, my eyes widened as I looked for something to say that would prevent him from leaving. I had being with him for several hours, but it didn't seem enough. I don't think I could get enough from him, honestly. I didn't want him to go. If he did so, when would I see him again?

Would I see him again at all?

"Please, stay for a little longer" Was all I managed to say, and it had been stupid, and I knew I looked pathetic. But that was exactly what I wanted, and I've never being the most skilled person using the right words, or making simple things sound pretty or complicatedly beautiful or something. I knew what I wanted and I was concise when I asked for something. I wasn't the kind of spin over things a thousand times, basically because I was impulsive, and impertinent. But determinate over everything and the methods I used to go after my wishes and to achieve them, probably were the wrong ones, but they were effective.

"Not happening" He threw at me quickly. He looked uncomfortable, balancing in his feet, moving his arms too much, "You can come, though" He added, "If you want, I guess"

"That's your way of asking me out?" I teased him, but inside of me I was really excited. The warm in my chest hadn't left me, but now it had propagated in a rush through my whole body. I tried not to show it, though. I didn't want to look desperate.

"Oh god, just dressed the fuck up and don't make me regret it" Such vulgar tongue for a pretty face like that. Even swearing sounded great coming from him. I ran back inside, and got the same clothes I was wearing earlier on; trying to be the quickest I could so he didn't have to wait for too long. Of course, being the King of Clumsiness didn't help a bit, and I tripped with my own feet a couple times.

Four for you, Eren.

"I am going to shower. Get yourself comfortable" As Levi spoke he walked to the bathroom and locked himself inside. I was joyful, but nervousness grew stronger as time passed. After leaving my hotel, we walked to his. And I'll make something clear, if the building was impressive from outside, the rooms were another level. Well, I could imagine how average rooms were, probably really ostentatious as well, but considering that Levi was staying at a suite, I was speechless. It looked more like an apartment than a hotel room. I had stayed at other suites before, but they were a joke compared to this one. The first thing you saw when you walked in was the glass wall in the back of the room that leaded to a balcony. The ceiling was really high, and the stained glass was covered in immaculate white curtains with golden ribbons keeping them tie up. There was a white leather couch facing a glass coffee table at the left; at the right was another leather couch, but this one was black. The floor was made of ebony wood. It was full of plants and beautiful, perfectly groomed flowers that colored the place and filled it with life. There were more furniture, and at my right was a closed door that, I supposed, leaded to the room.

I stood in the same spot for a long time while I detailed everything around me, and when I finally decided it was enough, I walked out to the balcony. It had ceiling, and there was a wood bench decorated with carved flowers. It was packed up with herbage as well, and everything matched absolutely perfect.

I sat there and breathed deeply, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. I felt great. Sleeping made me good. I hadn't slept with anyone for a long time. It was good to have someone to hold in your arms and share the warmness. Honestly, I didn't sleep the whole time. I was perplexed by Levi's beauty. I swear he was the most beautiful being in this world and I would rather deprive myself from sleep as long as I could admire him. I knew that I couldn't do that with him awake. I had hugged him for several hours, and I felt the luckiest man alive.

I was totally conscious that I was playing with fire. I knew that thoughts like those were a red flag. I should shut him out, walk away and act like if I never had known him. That was what my brain told me to do, it was screaming at me actually. But my chest told a different story. I wanted to get to know him, all about him. I wanted him to be part of my life; I wanted him to be mine. It was irrational. You can't like this much someone you met two days ago. But even though it was wrong, I had infatuated with him and there was nothing to do. Even if I walked away now, my heart would ache for quite some time. And adding that pain to the one I already carried, it was suicidal.

I heard a crack behind me and I turned around, finding him. He had changed into a black breasted coat that reached to mid-thigh, with the same jeans and high knee boots. He looked marvelous, even more than before.

"Move a little" He said with husky voice and I dragged to the side. He sat beside me and hugged himself. He was trembling.

"Are you cold?" Even if it was kind of obvious I wanted to make sure before doing something stupid.

"No, I just enjoy looking like a moron"

"Okay, chill. You don't need to be an asshole all the time you know" I haven't met anyone who could find so many opportunities to insult you during a conversation. It definitely was a talent.

"It's hard to chill when your balls are fucking freezing. I could put them in a cone and serve them as dessert" Did he just…? Was that a hint? Oh god. I felt myself growing red and I looked away. Okay, I was overreacting. I had to keep it cool, but I could barely breathe. Now I was the one who needed to chill.

I took out my cigarette packet and I grabbed a blunt I had put in before. I swung it between my fingers and asked, "Want to hit it?"

"What are you? A junkie or something?" He replied. I knew he was just teasing me, so I didn't talk. He was staring at the thin cylinder, and he looked doubtful.

"It's okay; just don't get crazy as earlier. I mean, you already know what to expect so it's not going to hit you as strongly as before" I said, not because I wanted to push him into it, but because I knew he was considering it.

He nodded and I lit it, taking a long, deep drag and filling my lungs with the smoke. Quickly I felt the heaviness in my forehead and I closed my eyes. I was used to the effects of weed, so I knew how to handle them, unlike Levi. I gave him the blunt and he took it, still a little insecure. He placed it in his mouth and he inhaled, swallowing less than me, but it was enough. He kept the smoke inside for a few seconds and then releasing it.

"Feels good?" He nodded again as he closed his eyes and tilted his head. We went silent, giving it a few more drags and enjoying the feeling. When Levi looked at me his eyes couldn't be redder, but he wasn't nearly as fucked up as the first time he had done it.

"Alright, I need food" Suddenly he spoke enthusiastically. It was weird heard him talk like that. He stood up, swinging a little, but he managed to keep balance just fine. "C'mon brat, food is calling" He pronounced every syllable slowly, rolling and extending it in his tongue. He was staring at me, half-closed eyes. His cheeks were red, and he looked so hot breathing through his mouth and struggling to stay on his own feet. Weed made me horny.

I shook (at least I tried) those dirty thoughts and I stood up. When I did, Levi turned around to get off the balcony, but he didn't calculate his moves correctly and he hit his thigh against the bench making a loud noise. He lost his equilibrium and I grabbed him by the chest tightly so he wouldn't fall. I pressed him as closer as I could tot my own chest. He let me touch him, no protesting, so I seized the opportunity.

My breath collided with his neck. I breathed deeply into his hair, inhaling, trying to memorize his essence. It literally made me crazy; it inhibited my thoughts. My mind went numb, I just wanted to touch, feel him. I wanted to make him desire me as much as I desire him. He trembled under my grip, tensing up. But he didn't shake me off. I introduced my hand under his coat, playing with his protruding hipbone. I placed it there, rubbing his skin slowly. I went a little below, getting closer to the middle. I touched his low abdomen and he convulsed under my arms. I smirked, knowing too well how weed increased sensations. Minimal touch could get you over the edge, and soon I started listening husky moans. I moved my hands to his face and turned it around, kissing him slowly. It was slow, clumsy. I bit him and he gasped, but I introduced my tongue in his mouth, filling it with me. I wanted to let my taste in his cavity; I was going to make him crave me.

We broke off from the kiss and both struggled breathing. He let go of my grip and nobody said anything. It wasn't necessary; there was nothing to say.

LEVI

"Okay this is awkward" Eren spoke as we walked in a fancy restaurant that I had randomly picked. I was feeling good. Relaxed but not high enough to embarrass myself again. Well, my thigh fucking hurt. I really had tripped hard with that fucking bench, and I was already carrying enough shame on myself for a single life.

"Why?" I asked him, monotonous voice. A guy guided us to a table for two without talking. I was glad, because I had had enough incidents involving people talking to me in weird, barbaric languages that I couldn't, and definitely didn't want to understand.

"Because we are two stoned guys trapped in this luxurious weird place like" He paused and moved his hands in circles, "Just look at this people, all dressed up and stuff and I look like a homeless drug addict"

"You are basically a drug addict" I smirked, concentrated in the menu I was holding. Reading was fucking hard like this; at least this was a normal restaurant with normal food and not just sausages and beer. Good. "And I am paying for your food, so shut up and pick something"

Eren took the paper and read, frowning, and then he said "Where is the pizza? And no burgers? What the fuck is a foie gras?" He paused and I couldn't help laughing at his pronunciation. I covered my face with the menu while he kept saying senseless shit. "How am I supposed to satisfy my munchies with this? You don't understand" He was one of the most expressive people that I've ever met. He contracted and gestured his face every time he opened his mouth. He waved his hands way too much and he switched his tone every five seconds. But I liked it, I could see through him. So different from me.

"Well, you can go to McDonalds or something if you really want shitty food that much"

"No way, I enjoy a free meal" He said smiling and I rolled my eyes. I put the paper on the table and waited for him to talk. But of course he didn't, he was too focused on the lamp above us. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he jumped a little on his seat.

"So then? What are you ordering?"

"Uhm, I don't know" He laughed and it was contagious, making me smile like an idiot.

"Oh god, I fucking hate you" I paused, clearing my thoughts, "I am going to order for both"

"Yei!"He shrieked. I waved my hand in the air as a way to call the waiter. He rapidly walked to out table and he saluted us in Dutch and I returned it in English, hoping that he could speak it. Fortunately he could. I sighed relieved. I wouldn't have to go through that shit again.

"Romantic dinner?" The waiter said and both Eren and I looked at him. Eren turned red and started babbling and attempted to say something coherent, he failed. I just stared at the man and tried hard not to be an asshole, I smiled him back, but probably it looked more like a painful gesture than anything else. Yeah, I failed too.

"We both want shellfish risotto and the best French wine you have" I said, supporting my head in one of my hands. I suddenly had a rush and the effects of the drug became stronger, for some reason, and once again I was smiling like a fool at Eren.

We chatted for some time, well it was Eren talking steadily the whole time, but I didn't mind. I was one of listening more than talking.

Soon enough, the man appeared again carrying our food and the bottle of wine, which was placed on a bucket full of ice. He put the food in front of us, opened the wine and served it. Letting it in the same spot and walking away.

Eren's eyes got brighter when he saw the food. It certainly looked delicious, and I had gotten ten times hungrier when I saw it, too.

"Oh god Levi!" Eren said louder than he should have and seemed astonished, "This is so, so, so good" I hadn't savored it yet, I was focused on the wine. It was perfect, and it tasted like home. I drank a cup quickly, and then I poured another one and drank half of it.

"That's why I chose it" I said as I took a smile bite. Eren was right, it was excellent too. The rest of the meal happened in silence. We were enjoying the food, satisfying the cravings. As I ate, I felt how the effects of the drug dissipated from my body, and I was glad. It felt nice but I doubted I would do it again, for now at least. We kept drinking, bottle after bottle, until we had emptied three. I was warm and tipsy, and I knew Eren was too. His red face revealed it.

We had finished eating some time ago, and I asked Eren if he wanted dessert, even if I knew with anticipation that he would agree. He chose the most sugary chocolate cake in the entire universe, and I wondered how the hell he was so fit if he ate like he had a bottomless pit instead of a stomach.

"You need to try it" Eren said with the fork on his lips, eyes closed. He was like a child sometimes, I swear. I frowned in response and the look on his face changed drastically, now he looked like a lost puppy. I hated myself for thinking it, but, he was cute.

Rolling my eyes and sighing I opened my mouth slightly and he caught it. He grabbed a way too big piece of cake with the fork and headed it to my face. For a moment I felt disgusted by the fact that we were sharing silverware, but fuck it. We've make out, I was already full of Eren. When that thought crossed my mind, I felt weird. Why did I think that? I tried to keep my face as stoic as ever, but I knew that for a moment a little blush had show up. Thankfully, he was too distracted to notice.

I shoved seductively the fork into my mouth, opening it more than necessary. Eren's eyes widened and I smirked, licking my lips and biting them, never breaking eye contact with him. I knew how to persuade people. I was manipulative, and I always got what I wanted. I had infatuated with Eren, and for as long as I felt that way, I'll keep him beside me no matter what. "We should leave" He lowered his voice a whole octave. Raspy. I loved when he talked like that. I agreed simply. I called the waiter once again, and asked him for the bill. Then, when he brought it I didn't even looked at it. It was unnecessary; I didn't have to worry about money. I knew I could live a luxurious way for the rest of my life without moving a finger if that's what I wanted. My last name provided me of many things and opened a lot of doors for me. My life was fixed since the day I was born. And usually I hated it, but tonight I didn't give a shit about anything. I just wanted to enjoy the time with Eren.

I paid, and we walked back to my hotel. Eren insisted a couple times in walking back to his, but I didn't let him go.

Back in the room, I changed into comfy clothes for sleeping. I was really tired; it had been a long day. And after all that wine, I just wanted to rest for a bit. Eren stripped once again. I guess he was used to sleeping on his underwear, and I couldn't help staring at his body. There wasn't a single flaw. Oh god, I just wanted him to push me against a wall and…

I needed to stop thinking about that if I didn't want a problem between my legs. Tonight wasn't the night. Soon, Levi, soon. I wanted to be at my fullest when it happened, because by now I was completely sure that it will happen.

I climbed to the bed, and I called Eren. He lay beside me, and my eyelids quickly got heavy, I could barely keep them open. Under the somnolence, I moved closer and closer to his body, until we were cuddling. I rest my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Pum. Pum. Pum.

It that moment, I knew I would be able to sleep without problems. I felt warm again, and that sensation was familiar. I started to fall asleep, and my thoughts weren't coherent. I didn't care about anything; I just wanted to stay like this forever.

All I felt was warmness.

And I couldn't describe it even if I tried.


End file.
